


Sleep

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But it's hinted, Gen, not really Xehaqus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: A commission someone asked me to do. Short and sweet with hinted Xehaqus





	Sleep

College was an entire different ballgame than high school. Eraqus knew that and he had made sure that before high school ended, he wrote down what he wanted to major in—teaching—and whether he needed financial help—yes—and whether he was going to be dorming at the college or if he was going to stay at an apartment off campus or continue living with his parents—he chose to stay in an apartment close to his college of choice, Scala Ad Caelum. He was going to be rooming with one of his friends anyway.

Xehanort, on the other hand, did things by the seat of his pants. His major he chose just before freshman year of college ended—he chose to be a major in microbiology. He worked part-time at a hospital just down the street from the college and their apartment, working in the virology department. It was a perfect compliment to his studies, but working part-time and being a fulltime student meant he rarely slept.

Well, Eraqus never saw him sleep. Maybe he was just a vampire or some mystical being that could stay awake for so long without finally crashing into a wall or collapsing from sheer exhaustion.

Or perhaps it was caffeine, Eraqus decided one day as he watched Xehanort down a large cup of coffee in nearly one go. It smelled like espresso and Eraqus didn’t want to ask how many cups of coffee Xehanort had before that particular one, but Eraqus was always asking questions.

“How….many cups of coffee have you had?”

Xehanort paused, looking at Eraqus before staring at his coffee. He frowned as he thought about how many cups he had drunk before he shrugged. “Maybe my fifth?”

“You’re going to die of a heart attack.”

“I am not dead yet.”

Eraqus shook his head with a sigh. “You’re running yourself ragged. You need sleep.”

“Sleep is for the weak.”

“And people who don’t want to die or go insane. Sleep. A few hours won’t kill you.”

“I’m too busy.” Xehanort shook his head. “I have to study for a test in one of my classes and there’s assignments due in two others. I also have to write up a report about the kid that came into the hospital with an unrecognized virus…”

Eraqus rolled his eyes as Xehanort listed off the reasons that he couldn’t rest before he stood up, taking away Xehanort’s cup of coffee.

“Hey!”

Taking Xehanort’s hand, Eraqus lead him over to the sofa and sat him down. He forced Xehanort to lay down so the silveret’s head was on his lap.

“Rest. When’s your next class?”

“Three hours.”

“I’ll keep track of the clock if you sleep for those three hours.”

Xehanort gave a doubtful hum but he didn’t argue, closing his eyes. Within a few minutes, he was already sound asleep.

As Eraqus promised, he kept an eye on the clock and once the three hours were up, he woke Xehanort so the other could head to his class.


End file.
